Tis the Season
by nor do i
Summary: Short fics/drabbles about the holidays and countries. Next; Prussia/Austria
1. Mistletoe

where have i been the last couple months? working out these! yay for annual christmas fics. :D

i don't own hetalia. enjoy, and happy holidays!

Christmas was a hero's favorite time of the year. People got along, and everyone appreciated the little things in life. Families got together, and there was generally a lot less trouble for heroes to deal with. So why was Alfred F. Jones, the world's greatest hero, having such a dilemma as he stood in the crowded mall? It shouldn't have been this hard to find a present for someone. Everyone loved the presents Alfred gave! He made the best movies in the whole world, so naturally the rest of the world would be scrambling to buy them during the holiday rush! Alfred rocked back on his heels in the movies section, remembering the year he got Arthur one of his favorite movies. The older nation had read the back of the movie with scrutinizing eyes, and had put the movie back down, calling it tasteless. Alfred had protested that Napoleon Dynamite did, in fact, have lots of taste, but Arthur refused to believe it, instead shoving it in his closet, never having watched it.

Alfred frowned, shaking his head. He didn't want to risk having that happen again this Christmas. Hands in his pockets, he strolled through the mall, peering in a couple stores every now and then. He didn't just want to get Arthur any gift this Christmas. It had to be special, he reminded himself. But according to Arthur, Alfred had the worst taste in presents, and this made the small task of Christmas shopping a long and tedious process. But heroes didn't give up just like that! He couldn't help but blush as Alfred pictured Christmas Day, the hero giving the perfect present to his damsel, and said damsel finally cracking a smile, pulling him close...! He stopped in front of a sophisticated department store. Arthur was sophisticated, wasn't he? A new tie might be nice! Alfred thought with a grin as he walked into the store. But that grin promptly faded, as Alfred remembered the year he had given Arthur a very nice tie, with a giant UFO printed on it. Who wouldn't love that? Apparently Arthur. He had taken one look at it, frowned, and set it down next to him, never once looking back at it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alfred left the mall with no bags in sight. He sighed, staring up at the sky, as if asking Superman and Batman and Spiderman and all the superhero gods of the world what he could do to please Arthur this year. He thought about everything he had done when he was still living in Arthur's house that had made the older nation crack a smile. He was too lazy to bake cookies, and Arthur would get mad if he tracked snow in the house now... Alfred was almost out of ideas when a thought suddenly struck him. An thought that made him grin and made his eyes sparkle. _This is going to be Arthur's best Christmas present ever, _Alfred thought to himself as he ran off, knowing what he needed.

Christmas Eve came up rather quickly, and Alfred nervously fidgeted on Arthur's doorstep as he fingered the present hidden in his pocket. He rang the doorbell repeatedly, just like he always did, so Arthur would know that it was none other than his favorite hero. Arthur cracked the door open, looking particularly festive in a red sweatervest. Upon seeing that it was Alfred, he immediately frowned, and opened the door wider so the young nation could get in.

"Hurry up, you're letting the cold in," he grumbled, moving back to the living room as Alfred took off his snow boots and removed his jacket. The house was looking ready for Christmas, and a small pine tree sat in a corner of the living room, decorated with soft lights and many assorted ornaments. There were presents under the tree, probably belonging to Arthur's brothers. They gave each other gifts.... but Alfred was sure that he was the only one who ever got Arthur anything.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur!" He grinned and sat down on the couch. Arthur sat at the opposite end, reaching for his tea cup and taking a small sip before nodding in Alfred's direction.

"_Happy_ Christmas to you too."

They sat in silence, Alfred looking around and trying to find a good place to deliver his present. Arthur, on the other hand, was occasionally looking at Alfred, and then looking away quickly.

Finally, Alfred turned towards Arthur, scooting closer to the older nation with an excited grin. "Arthur, can we do presents now? Please?"

"But," Arthur protested with a frown. "You open presents on Christmas Day, stupid."

"So? Come on, Arthur, I got you something really neat this year!" Before he had a chance to disagree, or even blink, Alfred was excitedly pulling him to his feet. "Okay, Arthur, stand here..." He took Arthur by the shoulders, placing him gently under the doorway to the living room. "And close your eyes!" Arthur huffed, frowning and closing his eyes.

"Alfred, if this is another one of your stupid movies, or a ridiculous tie, I really don't-" His words were cut off by Alfred's lips brushing against his, gently wrapping him into a hug with his free arm. Alfred's other arm held a small sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Eventually, Arthur gave in, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist to pull him closer. When they pulled away, Alfred grinned broadly, while Arthur stared at the floor, blushing.

"Did you like it, Arthur? Wasn't it a great Christmas present?!" He put the mistletoe in front of Arthur's face, staring at him with an expectant smile. Arthur sighed, and pulled him back into a hug.

"Well.... You finally got me something I actually _wanted_." Alfred blinked and laughed, placing a soft kiss on the top of Arthur's head.

"So I can't get you any more _great _movies?"

In response, Arthur grabbed the mistletoe, holding it up to Alfred's face and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

ps. if you request a pairing, "santa" might just write it. ;)


	2. Snowballs

merry christmas kuzu. hope you like it. (:

* * *

Roderich trudged through the snow, pulling his winter coat closer to his body. How had he gotten involved in this? He would never just abandon his piano for the rolling white hills, fresh with their first coat of winter snow. No, he hadn't dragged himself outside... _Gilbert_ had, of course. Bursting in on his piano session, Gilbert had demanded that they go outside and "play" in the snow. Of course, playing for the Prussian meant pelting Roderich with snowballs until the man had swore and run off. Now he was stuck wandering around the in cold, cursing Gilbert and his stupidity. He could try to go back to his piano, but Roderich was sure Gilbert would be waiting at the door, the usual sneer on his face and a large snowball in his hand, with Austria's name written all over it. _Well,_ he thought smugly, _Gilbert won't get me that easily. _

He bent over, picking up a soft handful of snow. Roderich packed it down, staring at it. He would aim it perfectly for Prussia's face, and wait to see his smirk turn into a frown. And then Austria would run back to the house, locking Gilbert out and laughing as the Prussian banged and hollered to get back in. Austria couldn't help but smile at the thought. He stood back up, slowly turning back toward the house.

And before Roderich could blink, a snowball sailed through the air, pelting him softly in the chest. Yards away, Gilbert stood with his arms crossed, smirking defiantly back at him. "Don't you know anything? Never show your back to the enemy!" He laughed, walking towards Roderich, who scowled at him.

"I'm.... not playing your stupid games, Gilbert."

Gilbert's smirk widened. "Then what's that?" He pointed at the pitiful attempt at a snowball, laughing a bit. Austria's cheeks grew red and his grip tightened on it. "Come on, Roderich, hit me! I bet you wouldn't even get close."

"... Of course I can hit you!"

"Okay," a mischevious twinkle came into Gilbert's eyes. "If you can hit me, I'll do whatever you want." Roderich blinked. A bet? Normally he didn't make bets, they were just too risky and he didn't want to lose anything. But in the case... he didn't really have anything to lose. How hard could it be to throw a snowball?

"Fine," he muttered. Prussia stepped back, letting both of his arms fall to his sides, making himself an open target. Austria stared straight at his face, trying to make his aim just like he had pictured. _Right in the nose... hit him right in the nose! _He took a deep breath, winding up and closing his eyes. With a small flail, he let the snowball go, opening his eyes just in time to see it... sail over Gilbert's head. Gilbert doubled over with laughter, falling into the snow.

"W-wow...! Did you see that? I was standing _right here_, and you.... missed! You _suck_." After rolling and laughing for a good few minutes, Gilbert stood up, wiping off his pants and walking over to a flustered Roderich.

"That's.... impossible! You must have cheated!" He stomped the ground, crossing his arms with a frown. There's no way he could have lost that. Gilbert simply grinned, taking one of Austria's wrists with a gloved hand.

"I didn't cheat. You threw it with your eyes closed. You're so _stupid_."

"...Shut up." He tried to wrench his wrist free, but Prussia kept a solid grip on him. "Would you let go of me?"

"But Roderich," the twinkle in his eyes came back. "You lose. That means I _win_ something." The smirk forming on his lips told Austria everything.

"And what would that be...?"

Prussia grabbed his other wrist, leaning in and breathing soft, warm air into Austria's ear. "I'm going to take you home and teach you to handle real_ snowballs_."

Austria blushed, but didn't protest as Prussia led him back into the house. Maybe losing bets wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
